After Trakeena's Revenge
by sheltie
Summary: Takes places after the Galaxy Rangers help the Lightspeed Rangers defeat Trakeena. What goes on when Leo and Kendrix are back on Miranoi. Fluff.


**After Trakeena's Revenge**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers at all_

**A/N: takes place after Trakeena's Revenge episodes.**

When the Galaxy Rangers finally returned back to Miranoi after helping the Lightspeed Rangers defeat Trakeena everyone went their separate ways. Well, everyone except Leo and Kendrix. Kendrix had her arms folded across her chest and was now openly glaring at Leo, who looked sheepish as he stared at the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"You could've told me" Kendrix said sternly.

"I'm sorry Kendrix, but there wasn't any time" Leo said.

"No time Leo. Kai and Maya made time to let Damon and I know. They left a note for us. Not just up and leave" Kendrix said furiously.

"I had to Kendrix, if I didn't then who knows what would have happened" Leo said pleadingly.

"I know, but you should've told me" Kendrix said firmly.

"And I said I'm sorry" Leo said contritely.

Kendrix sighed.

"You know how I hate when you go off on your own" she said as she wrapped her arms around Leo's chest and burrowed her head into his chest.

"I know, and I promise I won't do it again" Leo said holding Kendrix.

"I don't know what I would do without you" Kendrix said sadly.

"I'm really sorry Kendrix" Leo said since he had no idea what else to say.

They held one another tightly. Leo because he knew that Kendrix was still worried and needed reassurance. Kendrix because she was close to losing him and she might have never known. When they pulled a part Leo gave her a smile, which she returned.

Leo and Kendrix have been dating since she returned. They decided to take their relationship slow since they now had plenty of time due to no Trakeena attacking on a daily basis. This was their first test in their relationship.

Later on Leo knew he had to do something to cheer Kendrix up. It was his fault for worrying her in the first place. So he decided to cook dinner for them. He had learned to cook from Kai during their time on Terra Venture, but he had never been able to actually do any cooking since when he wanted to they had to deal with Trakeena, then Captain Mutiny, then Trakeena again, then the building of a new city on Miranoi. But now he had time and he wasn't going to waste it.

Kendrix was back working, but her mind wasn't really focused on what she was doing since she still was thinking of what might've happened if she and the others weren't there to help Leo. The thought terrified her to the core. She loved Leo dearly and her heart still hurt when she saw Leo's sacrifice to destroy Trakeena the first time. She was able to look in on her teammates during her 'death' and she saw what Leo did to save everyone. It frighten her to think Leo did something so reckless and she breathed a sigh of relief when he survived.

"Kendrix, are you alright?"

Kendrix looked up to find one of the personal looking at her with a worried look.

"I'm fine" Kendrix said.

The person nodded then left.

Kendrix sighed.

It was later and Kendrix was tired when she got back to her place that she shared with Maya. She went inside to find Leo wearing an apron with flowers all over it. Kendrix had to cover her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"Hey Kendrix" Leo greeted.

"Hey Leo, what are you doing?" Kendrix asked.

"Cooking you dinner" Leo said.

Kendrix arched an eyebrow, "you cook Leo. I thought you couldn't."

"Yeah, well, Kai taught me" Leo said.

Kendrix was quite surprised by this revelation.

"Why haven't I known this before. Leo, you and I have been dating since I came back?" she asked.

"Well, we've been so busy with everything that I never had time to tell you or even show you until now" Leo answered.

Kendrix had to agree with that since they were very busy building their city that meant never having personal time. And even when they did it never came up in the conversation.

"It's almost ready" Leo said.

Kendrix nodded and set the table for two.

"Where's Maya?" she asked.

"She and Mike are doing something that I really don't want to know about" Leo said.

Kendrix nodded. Once the table was set Leo did the finishing touches and then began to serve the food. Kendrix was curious to see how good Leo was at cooking. Leo sat down and they began to eat. Kendrix was surprised that Leo's cooking was good.

"You don't have to act so surprised" Leo said.

"Sorry, but, well I remember the last thing you cooked" Kendrix said.

"Uh, yeah, that wasn't very good was it" Leo said sheepishly.

Kendrix smiled.

After the meal Leo volunteered to do the dishes, which surprised Kendrix. But she and Leo did the dishes together in the end. Once the dishes were done Leo and Kendrix settled down on the couch together.

"What made you want to make me dinner?" Kendrix asked.

"Well after today and everything I knew you'd still be upset. So I wanted to do something for you" Leo said.

Kendrix smiled at how considerate her boyfriend was.

"That's sweet Leo" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

The two enjoyed the rest of the night together. First test passed.

**End**

**A/N: this idea popped into my head after watching Trakeena's Revenge episodes. This one can be kind of linked to my After the Mission story, but I didn't write it to be so. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
